


Quidditch Balls and Wizard's Chess

by top_me_daenerys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys
Summary: Alex Morgan and Kelley O'Hara grew up in orphanages in the muggle world, not ever knowing of their magical powers.Christen Press is the daughter of professional quidditch player and Tobin Heath's mom is a top Auror at the Ministry of MagicAnd everything is fine and dandy until dark magic begins to resurface ten years after the dark lord was defeated.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start,
> 
> I'm messing with the canon couples in Harry Potter because I want to.
> 
> That means no second-gen potter kids lmao sorry not sorry. And some of the soccer player's last names may change. 
> 
> P.S. Kat if you're reading this go choke.

It was honestly a bit odd for Ginny and Luna to be back at Platform nine and three-quarters. Especially when Ginny had two small hands clutched in hers. 

Eleven years had gone by since the battle of Hogwarts. 

Peace had seemed to wash over the magical world. Or as much peace as a society grip by lost could contain. 

The magical world's focus had started to shift towards the upcoming generation of witches and wizards. The ones who fought in the war looked at them vicariously, wanting nothing more than to make sure their children didn't go through the same loss that they did. That these young magical folk would live grief-free and never know the pain of losing dozens of classmates in seconds.

After the war, dozens of children were left orphaned, from both sides. The ministry tried to get as many of these children in the guardianship of magic families but there were quite a few who were given to muggle orphanages due to lack of space. Ginny and Luna, who were married shortly after they graduated Hogwarts, decided to adopt twin girls, JJ and Kenzie, a few years after they tied the knot (hehe). The girls were around four when the Weasley-Lovegood family adopted them. Some days it hurt Ginny to see the bond between the two girls. It was eerily similar to Fred and George.

Harry Potter and his husband, Draco, had also adopted a little girl named Mallory. Even Ginny's brother, Ron, and his wife, Hermoine, had two little girls named Kristie and Sam. Kristie was a little older than Sam and had already started her career at Hogwarts.

JJ tugged on her mom's arm, "Mommy, Aunt Stacy," the young blonde girl pointed to the captain of the Holyhead Harpies, the quidditch team Ginny played for. The woman had three young girls surrounding her. The oldest girl had her shoulders held high, wearing blue and bronze robes proudly. The girl in the middle was in all black robes, signifying that she was a first year. The youngest of the bunch was in her normal clothes, most likely too young for Hogwarts. Stacy gave Ginny an exhausted smile, the red-haired woman chuckled and gave her a big hug, doing the same to her husband, Cody.

"Christen!" Kenzie belted, lunging at the girl in all black robes. Christen let out a choked cough and hugged the girl back. "Alright Kenz, don't choke her," Ginny said, worriedly. JJ, then, jumped on Christen from the back and the girl let out another choked cough. "That's enough you two!" Ginny groaned at herself internally. She sounded just like her mother. "It's time to let go, my little bowtruckles," Luna's airy voice spoke out. Kenzie and JJ let go of Christen's next and gave their mother a sheepish grin. Christen rubbed at her red neck for a fraction of a second.

Christen's older sister, Tyler, rolled her eyes at the twin's shinanigans. She was a third-year and much too cool for them. Channing, the youngest Press, jumped on JJ's back, demanding to be given a piggyback ride. JJ happily complied.

"Ginny! Luna!" A hurried voiced called out. It was Hermoine, literally dragging her husband and two daughters behind her. Kristie was in her red and gold robes, her hair looked perfect. She looked well put together, her tie straight and tight against her neck. The same couldn't be said for Sam. The girl was sporting a mask that made her kinda look like a bird due to a quidditch injury the week prior. Sam looked like she had just been dragged out of bed--just like her father who stood next to Hermione, yawning. Ginny noticed Harry, Draco, and Mal walking towards them. She made a big waving gesture at them. Harry perked up and in a split second was giving Ginny a big hug. Mal was a quiet kid, especially around adults. She cowered behind Draco's leg as she looked up at her aunts. "Hi, Mal," Luna crouched down and whispered. Mal gave the woman a shy wave.

A loud train whistle broke them out of their conversation. Ginny felt her heart spike with fear. She was letting her precious children go to the play where their uncle died. The place where she was tortured by a demon in a human's body. Ginny gulped hard, her eyes fogging over. Luna noticed and with one touch to her wife's back, Ginny was brought back into the present. She looked down at her twin daughters, excitement written over both of their faces. She sighed and kneeled down to be eye to eye with them. Two pairs of intense green eyes looked at her intently.

"Be good," Ginny stated, eyes welling up with tears. "Please write to your poor mothers. If it's just to get Freddie some exercise," Ginny motioned to their shared pet owl sitting on Kenzie's trunk. He was lovingly named by the girls after their late uncle. Ginny whipped a few tears from her eyes and stood up.

"Make sure no wackspurts get into your ears," Luna pucked an invisible wackspurt from JJ's ear. The girl giggled. "Please write or your mama will go crazy." Ginny gave her wife a light, playful slap.

"Bye moms!" The two girls yelled out, racing each other to get on the train, Sam, Christen, and Mal chasing after them as well.

Ginny felt the tears sting at her eyes again.

***

The girls picked the first compartment that was completely empty.

"I call window seat!" JJ and Kenzie yelled at the same time. They gasped, gave each other a quick glare, and tackled each other, trying to get the good seat.

"Guys! There are two window seats!" Christen yelled, her arms crossed. Kenzie looked up from her place on the floor with JJ's hand in her neck. "But we wanna sit next to each other!" JJ screamed from underneath Kenz.

"You guys better get up before someone gets us in trouble," Sam said, nervously looking around. "One moment," Kenzie exclaimed, flipping her sister over and pinning her to the ground. "Ha! I win!"

"Whatever," JJ growled, taking her seat in the middle. Kenzie cockily sat down in the window seat. A quiet knock at the door caused the girls to shift their attention to the small, brunette girl hanging out in the doorway.

"Hi, could I, uh, sit here?" The girl asked, quietly.

"Hell-"

"That's a bad word!" Sam hissed, Kenzie rolled her eyes, "heck yeah."

"I'm Kelley by the way." The girl stated, stuffing an old beat-up bag with clothes in it above where they sat. "Top of the morning to ya, Kelley." JJ tipped a fake hat.

"Where you from, Kelley?" Christen asked politely, offering a jelly bean to the girl.

"I'm from Ireland," Kelley reponed, taking a jelly bean from the bag. "What do your parents do?" Mal asked quietly

Kelley scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "I, uh, I don't have parents." A silence spread across the cabin. 

"Oh, well," Christen tried to think of something thoughtful to say, "sorry."

"It's fine," Kelley shrugged, "this whole magic thing is new to me." Christen's eyes raised at that, "you're muggle-born?"

Kelley shrugged, "muggle raised at least." Christen flushed a deep red, "Oh, right. Sorry."

Kelley gave her a small smile to let her know it's okay. "So, you probably don't know anything about the houses then!" JJ peeped up. Kenzie, also, getting excited. 

"...Houses?"

"Well, there's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," JJ began, "Gryffindor is obviously the best--"

"Uh, false," Christen spoke up, "Gryffindor is where all the dumb kids go--"

"No, that's Hufflepuff," Kenzie interrupted, "Gryffindor is for the best kids. Uncle Harry is a Gryffindor and so is Mom and Aunt Hermoine," there was no mention of Ron. 

"But your other mom is a Ravenclaw," Christen pointed out, Kenz was stumped for a minute. "You're not wrong," JJ said, shoving a whole chocolate frog into her mouth.

"I hope we're put in the same house," Kenzie turned to her sister, a worried look painted over her face. JJ shrugged, "They won't separate us, I'll make sure of it." 

Christen sighed and turned her attention back to Kelley. "I'm Christen Press," Kelley nodded, shaking the girl's hand, "that's Sam Weasley," Sam gave a tight wave, "Julie and Kenzie Weasley," the twins grinned wickedly at Kelley, chocolate painting their teeth, "and this is Mallory Potter," Mal gave a tight wave. 

"I'm Kelley O'Hara," Kelley stated, the smiles dropped off of the rest of the girl's in the car's faces. Kenzie leaned over and whispered into JJ's ear, "did she just say O'Hara?"

"What, did I say something wrong?" Kelley asked, anxiety spiking in her chest. "No! Not at all," Christen said, a fake smile plastered on her face. Kelley wrapped her arms around herself. The rest of the ride was spent in an almost awkward half-silence. Mal and Sam were whispering to each other, obviously about Kelley. "It could be a different O'Hara," Sam whispered, loud enough that Kelley could kind of hear. Mal shook her head, glanced quickly at Kelley, "How many O'Haras do you know in the wizarding world?" 

Kenzie and JJ were oddly silent, showing each other their new chocolate frog cards without any verbal communication. Christen was trying to make awkward conversation with Kelley about her favorite hobbies and activities. Kelley couldn't help but feel like she was wrong for just being there. When they finally got to the Hogsmeade train station, Kelley tried to book it out of the train car but ended up crashing into an older student. "Watch out, freak," the boy said, shoving Kelley so she landed hard on the ground. A hand reached out, offering to help Kelley up. Kelley looked up to find another first-year looking down at her, a silent smile on her face. The girl had long brunette hair and very pretty blue eyes. Kelley grabbed the hand and allowed the other girl to help her up. Kelley thought she was really nice to look at.

"That looked like it hurt," the girl said, dusting a little bit of dirt off of Kelley. She blushed, embarrassed that this girl had just watched her get shoved to the ground by a seventh year. 

"I'm Alex, by the way," she stuck her hand out. Kelley shook it gently. 

"Kelley O'Hara." Unlike before, Kelley saying her name caused a giant smile to spread across Alex's face. "Nice to meet you, Kelley O'Hara." 

"ALEX C'MON!" A scrappy looking blonde first year called out, waving her over. Alex gave Kelley a shy smile, "I'll see you around." She ran off to join the blonde girl and a few other first years in a small group heading towards the castle, Kelley assumed. 

"Hey, thought we lost you," A fake cheery voice called out. Christen was back, JJ, Kenz, Mal, and Sam standing behind her, all looking slightly grumpy. 

Kelley didn't notice the number of stares that were directed at her and the group she was with until they were halfway to the boats. Older students and other first years were whispering to each other and pointing to them. Kelley felt nauseous, she didn't even know what she did wrong. Christen must've noticed her uncomfortableness because she put a hand on Kelley's shoulder. 

"Don't worry Kell," Christen's eyes told a different story, "we're gonna have a great time, just look at the castle." She pointed in front of them.

Kelley looked up and her breath was taken away for a second. The castle was sat on a hill that looked over a lake. When the kids arrived, the sun was just setting over the castle casting a pink and orange light onto the lake. The reflection of the castle on the water combined with the boats full of students, first-years Kelley figured, sailing across the lake caused it to look like something more out of a painting than real life. 

Kelley thought that maybe that was the happiest memory thus far in her time on earth.


	2. Chapter Two

Alex Morgan was amazed by the view of the castle from her boat. Sonnett, another muggle-raised first year she sat with on the train, also seemed enamored by the view. The third girl placed into their boat hadn't introduced herself. She was an extremely pale girl, especially in all black robes. Alex reached down and stuck her hand into the water, causing a wake of water to distort the reflection of the castle a little bit. 

"I never knew Hogwarts would be so beautiful," the pale girl said, Alex, turned to face her for a moment. Sonnett did the same. 

"I'm Rose, Rose Lavelle, by the way," Rose stuck her hand out, bother Sonny and Alex took turns shaking her hand. 

"Emily Sonnett, but you can call me Sonny or Sonnett," The small, scrappy blonde girl exclaimed, shaking Rose's hand roughly. 

"I'm Alex Morgan," Rose's eyes widened and almost popped out of her head. "You... you're Alex Morgan??"

"Uh, yeah," Alex furrowed her eyebrows, Sonnett leaned over and whispered, "Dude, you never told me you were famous!" Alex ignored her, focusing all her attention on Rose. "Your parents are Pamela and Michael Morgan, right?"

Alex had never known anything about her parents except their names. She was left on the doorsteps of an orphanage as an infant with her birth certificate folded neatly underneath her. Life in the orphanage was not easy by any means, especially because she was the only magical kid there. Strange things would happen whenever Alex was extremely emotional. Pots flew when she was mad, flowers bloomed in her hands when she was happy, water would gush from faucets when she was extremely upset. Other kids and the nuns at the orphanage were terrified of Alex so she never really got much attention... Until Headmistress McGonagall herself came to the orphanage to speak with Alex and give her letter to Hogwarts, personally. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Alex was hesitant to respond. Rose almost tipped over the boat she was so excited, "They're heroes! There's a whole book about them!" 

Alex didn't know how to respond she was so shocked. "Are... are they still alive?" She asked hopefully, Rose's face dropped. 

"Oh... no, they died in the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm sorry," Alex felt a little piece of her die with Rose's words. For years, Alex's only salvation was hoping that one day her parents would come back for her. The last month since she had found out she was a witch, Alex's hopes had increased. She thought that maybe now that she was important, her parents might come back. Tears filled her eyes but she just nodded her head and turned back around to face the castle, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Sonnett, who was sat in front of her, clearly saw the tears. Her eyes widened and she started to stutter awkwardly about how nice the view of the castle was. Alex wasn't in the mood. 

Alex felt numb as she climbed out of the boat, not listening to the young professor in brilliant purple robe's welcome address. They were lead into the great hall by said professor. Alex felt a little spark in her chest as she walked into the Great Hall. She couldn't help but look around at the older students sat in long tables, one green, one yellow, one blue, and one red. Ashlyn, another girl who sat with her and Sonnett on the train, had mentioned something about there being four houses that put students together based on their values, but Alex wasn't really listening. She easily spotted Professor McGonagall as she was standing proudly behind a podium directing in front of where the students were lined up. The first years were in alphabetical order, meaning that Alex and Sonny were separated for the first time since they had met on the train. Alex was behind a tall, lanky blonde girl and the girl she had helped up earlier, Kelley, stood awkwardly behind her, swaying like she couldn't stand still for too long. 

"Good evening students," Professor McGonagall began she had a severe look, her eyes were piercing as they looked across all of the students, "welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we begin the Sorting Ceremony, I would like everyone that knows the Hogwarts song to sing it loud and clear," there was a gleam in her eyes as she stepped back. The student body, in different paces, began to sing, 

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now, they’re bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we’ve forgot,  
Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

There wasn't a very clear tune, some students sang fast and others slow and lazy. McGonagall waited for the last people to finish (which happened to be two first-year girls standing in front of Alex singing the song to the tune of a slow funeral march) before she stepped back up to the podium. She began to speak again, "now before the feast can take place, the first years will have to be sorted into their houses. For our new students, I would like to say that there are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," she motioned to a hat that sat quietly on a stool in front of her, "Professor Longbottom will do the honors of placing the hat on each students head, effectively placing them into their house. But before we do that, the Sorting Hat a few things to say." 

Alex was shocked when the hat perked up and a mouth seemed to open and sing,

"In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world’s best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
“Together we will build and teach!”  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, “We’ll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest.”  
Said Ravenclaw, “We’ll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest.”  
Said Gryffindor, “We’ll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,”  
Said Hufflepuff, “I’ll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same.”  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I’m for,  
But this year I’ll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still, I worry that it’s wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still, I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we’ll crumble from within.  
I have told you, I have warned you…  
Let the Sorting now begin."

McGonagall's face had dropped, so had most of the professor's sitting at the long table behind her, mainly the young Professor who had led them into the Great Hall. Many of the other, older, student's faces were pale. Alex heard one of the other first-years whisper behind her, "the hat hasn't sung about mortal perils since the Second Wizarding war." Alex wasn't sure what the second wizarding war was, but she figured that it was bad. McGonagall cleared her throat, "As the hat said, it's time for the Sorting to began. Neville, will you do the honors."

The young Professor stood from his chair, giving a calming smile to all the students staring at him. The same first year that had whispered before, whispered again, "I heard he was one of the Hero's of the Battle of Hogwarts." There was a scoff and a response, "Yeah, he's friends with my dads." Alex turned around to find, Kelley huddled together with two tan-skinned girls, one tall, one tiny. The small one had her arms crossed and was glaring at the taller tan girl. Kelley looked both concerned and confused. 

"Morgan Brian," A deep voice called out, Alex whipped her attention back forward watching a small brunette stalk up the stairs, sitting on the stool politely.

"SLYTHERIN," The hat called out, the green and silver table broke out into a loud round of cheers. The girl smirked and sat down at the table.

"Tierna Davidson," was the second name called. A taller brunette girl walked silently up the stairs to the sorting hat.

"RAVENCLAW," the Sorting Hat screamed a few minutes later. Alex watched as the girl happily hopped down from the stool and walked over to the blue and bronze table, where the kids were cheering loudly. 

"Crystal Dunn," A dark-skinned girl walked up to the stool, the hat was placed on her head and it promptly screamed, "RAVENCLAW," the blue and bronze table cheered, loud. 

One by one each of the first years were sorted into different houses. Alex noted that the rambunctious twins from earlier were both sorted into Gryffindor. McGonagall had a gleam in her eye when this happened, but it was almost a sad gleam. Before she knew it, "Sam Weasley," was called. The tall girl in front of her was sorted into Hufflepuff quickly. 

"Alex Morgan," just like with the twins and Sam, a hush swept across the room. It was a hush of anticipation. Everyone seemed to know her story except Alex, which made her upset. Alex walked nervously up to the hat, sitting down. Professor Longbottom gave her an encouraging smile as he placed the hat on her head. 

"Hmmm..." A raspy, horse voice spoke out in her head, "interesting, very interesting. Where to put you..." Alex sat patiently, "Ambition and bravery... you have a mix of the two..." Alex sat patiently for five minutes and forty-five second until the hat screamed out, 

"SLYTHERIN!" The green table broke out into a mess of cheers. Alex happily sat down next to Morgan Brian, the first girl to be sorted into a house. 

"Kelley... Kelley O'Hara," Professor Longbottom stuttered out. Unlike when the Weasley girls and Alex had gone, the Great Hall became silent. Kelley timidly walked up to the stool, Alex felt horrible for her. 

"She's on O'Hara," an older student muttered to her friend, "no way she's going to be put in anything other than Slytherin." The friend scoffed, "we don't need another Death Eater kid ruining our reputation." Alex made a note to herself to look up what a Death Eater was. 

Just like Alex, it was almost six minutes until the hat made a decision, "Bloody hell, that's two hat stalls in right after each other," the older student whispered again, "I reckon that hasn't ever happened before," her friend nodded, "the last hat stall was Peter Pettigrew and before that it was McGonagall." 

Suddenly, the hat screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR," the Great Hall was shocked. The red and gold table hesitantly began to clap their hands. Kelley was a deep red color as she ran over to the table, sitting next to the blonde twins. "Well, I guess Gryffindors can turn bad, too," the older student muttered again, "she could be like Peter Pettigrew."

Alex didn't know what the hell the older student was talking about. Kelley seemed like a very sweet person. 

"Christen Press," was the next student up. She was put into Ravenclaw. Then, came "Mallory Potter," loud claps came from everywhere around the Great Hall. Some kinds stood and clapped as the girl walked up to the stairs. Alex didn't understand why they were clapping, "It's Harry Potter's kid," the older student muttered, "she could be put in Slytherin, her other dad was technically a Death Eater." Alex had so much to look up later.

Mal Potter was tiny. The Sorting Hat almost enveloped her when Professor Longbottom placed it on her head. It sat there a moment and then yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The yellow and black house screamed and cheered the loudest that any house had cheered. One kid passed out from yelling so hard. Mal had a bright blush on her face as she sat down at the yellow table and was basically tackled by other students. "That's probably the greatest Hufflepuff victory since Cedric Diggory beat Harry Potter in Quiddich," was the sarcastic remark from the older student next to Alex. 

When Sonny eventual was Sorted, Alex was hopeful that she would be put into Slytherin with Alex, but the girl was put into Gryffindor. However, she did give Alex an excited thumbs-up, which made Alex feel a little better. When everyone was done Sorting, McGonagall snapped her fingers and food appeared out of nowhere. Alex gobbled down as much of the fruit as she could. She had never felt so full. She made some small talk with the older student next to her, Abby, and two of her fellow first years, Morgan Brian and Jaelene Hinkle. Alex really didn't like Jaelene, though. She found her quite discriminatory towards muggle-born students like Sonnett. Morgan Brian was cool, though. She ate a lot of macaroons, Alex thought she probably saw her stuff about twelve into her mouth. She also met Carli Lloyd, another Slytherin first year who seemed determined to make the Quidditch team as a first-year as that was all she talked about. Eventually, the Slytherin's were lead to their Common Room in the dungeon. Alex was amazed to walk in and find that the room was underneath the lake. She could see a giant squid far off in the distance. 

Her, Morgan and Carli played a game of Wizard's chess before they went to bed. Alex and Morgan were on one team as Alex didn't really know how to play. Carli was competitive and almost flipped the board over when she lost. Alex was a little taken back but left it alone. 

She fell asleep that night feeling conflicted. She had only just found out that her parents may have been interesting, important people, but they were dead. Alex wished there was someone who understood what she was feeling. 

Little did she know, there was a girl laying with her pillow over her head, crying, thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i used the sorting hat song from the Order of the Phoneix bc i'm lazy okie.


	3. Chapter Three

The first day of classes was a mess that left Alex, Kelley, and Sonnett in the Headmistresses office.

The day started out unlike any ordinary muggle school first day. Kelley woke up to screams around the dorm room. She cracked open her eye to find the twins teaching Emily Sonnett, one of the other Gryffindor first-years, how to play Exploding Snaps. Megan Rapinoe and Ashlyn Harris, the two other female Gryffindor students, had their pillows over their heads and were screaming at the three girls to shut up. It was six in the morning, so Kelley thought that they had a point.

The twins were still being weird towards Kelley so she decided to not get up and join them even though she wanted to. Despite the two other girls' pleas, JJ, Kenzie, and Emily didn't stop. At around seven, Kelley forced herself to get out of bed. She changed into her red and gold robes, fixing her hair into a messy bun. She didn't really know how to tie her tie so she just made a crude knot and left her shirt untucked with the first few buttons undone. Ashlyn did not like that Kelley had her tie do crudely done. The other girl wasted no time striding over to Kelley and redoing her tie. "There," she muttered, not looking Kelley in the eyes. She turned around quickly before Kelley could thank her and went back to her bed, sitting on it and continuing her conversation with Megan, who's hair kept changing colors, Kelley noticed. Kelley gulped, walking down to the Great Hall by herself. 

She sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, spooning porridge into her mouth glumly. It seemed that even in a new environment, Kelley couldn't make friends. She briefly saw Christen make eye contact with her and wave quickly. There was still a fear in the Ravenclaw girl's eyes that Kelley couldn't seem to figure out. A sudden whoosh of air interrupted her thoughts and a flash of blonde hair plopped down next to her. It was Emily Sonnett. 

"Hi, I'm Sonny," the girl flashed a big smile, "you're Kelley, right?" Kelley nodded skeptically, "why are you sitting with me, aren't you scared of me?" Sonny shook her head, "why would I? You seem cool," Kelley shrugged, "everyone else seems to be." 

Sure enough, about ten feet away, the twins, Ashlyn and Megan were whispering and looking at Kelley and Sonny. Sonny shrugged, "you like football?" Kelley light up, "I love soccer!" Sonnett's face broke out into another giant smile, "Awesome! Me and Alex were gonna kick a ball around later... if you wanna join?" Kelley nodded her head, excitedly. 

The two girls spent the rest of breakfast talking animatedly about their favorite football teams, their favorite players, and who they were rooting for in the next World Cup. Both girls really liked the USWNT, though. They were given their schedules. Sonny was excited to find that Gryffindors had their first class of the day, Potions, with the Slytherin students. She seemed to be the only Gryffindor excited, Kelley noticed the grimaces of the fellow first years when they looked at their schedules. 

When the bell rang, signaling the students to go to their first class, Kelley and Sonny walked behind their fellow Gryffindors, still geeking out about football. They sat down at a table in the corner of the room, their heads close together, talking animatedly with their hands. They barely noticed when Alex sat down across from them but she quickly joined in the conversation, explaining her elaborate theories about what she thought was going to happen the next Thorns FC vs Reign FC game. A few other students, other Slytherins, Kelley noted, sat down next to Alex. One was a brunette with a stuck-up look on her face. She sneered and turned her attention to the other Slytherin girl when she heard the topic of conversation. The other girl looked a bit nicer. She had blonde hair with brunette roots. She gave Kelley a quick smile.

"Students," a voice spoke out, Kelley looked up to find an older woman standing in the front of the class, an odd smile on her face, "hush now. I'm Professor Ellis, your Potions professor." Kelley heard the snooty brunette Slytherin girl mutter, "she's supposed to be one of the best potioneers since Severus Snape," to the blonde Slytherin girl. The blonde girl shook her head, "I heard that's not true." 

"Today will be an easy day. We won't be making our first potion until later this week. I just wanted to take time today to go over the rules of the class and talk a little bit about Potions as a subject in its entirety." The woman then proceeded to go into an hour and a half long lecture about the history of potions, putting most of the students, including Kelley, to sleep. The only kid who seemed to be up at the end of the lesson was Alex who had written down almost everything. 

The next class that the Gryffindors had was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Kelley had an uneasy feeling walking into the classroom, the kids seemed to be looking at her more often. They had DADA with the Hufflepuffs, which meant that Sam and Mal were in the class with her. Both girls gave Kelley an uneasy look as they walked into the classroom. Sonnett introduced Kelley to another Hufflepuff first-year named Rose Lavelle, who flinched away from Kelley as if the girl had burned her. Kelley's chest felt heavier and heavier each second that passed. She felt a little better when Sonny sat down in the seat next to her, but she still felt like a monster for no reason. The professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts looked younger than Professor Ellis. She had brunette hair and dark eyes, her skin slightly tanned. Kelley blushed a little when she smiled at her. 

"Good morning class," A jumbled mess of 'good mornings' replied, "I'm Professor Hamm, your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I see a few familiar faces in here," the woman looked pointedly at Mal, then Sam, then the twins... then Kelley, to her surprise, "lots of children of powerful wizards in here. Ms. Potter, please stand up." 

Kelley could clearly see the red tint to Mal's cheeks as she stood. "I fought with your father during the Battle of Hogwarts. I watched him defeat the Dark Lord and I watched so many of our peers die defending him," she turned her attention to the twins and Sam, "you lot, up," the woman gestured for them to stand, JJ and Kenzie stood abruptly, Sam was a little for hesitant, "your parents, all, also fought valiantly. Ginny and Luna were always very kind to me in school, as well," JJ and Kenzie smiled at each other. Kelley's heart stopped beating when the professor looked her, "you all may sit down." One by one, Sam, Mal, Kenzie, and JJ sat down. "Ms. O'Hara," the class went silent, every student looked at Kelley. Sonnett muttered, "dude, you're famous."

"Stand up please," Kelley stood on shaky legs. She had never known her parents, only the names on the birth certificate. "Your parents were who we were fighting. I can't say that I was upset when I watched them die," Kelley gulped, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She had no idea what the battle of Hogwarts was, much less that her parents were evil. However, Professor Hamm's eyes were soft and reassuring, making Kelley feel a little better, "that doesn't mean that now it's okay to treat you any less than the students who's parents I just praised." The room went silent. All the students were looking down at the floor, guiltily, as Professor Hamm's eyes dug into them. "Kelley," she was surprised that the professor had used her first name and that her tone was soft, "you may sit down."

Sonnett looked at her confused as she sat down, Kelley shrugged, fiddling with her thumbs. A small tear leaked down her face, she quickly whipped it off. At least now she knew why everyone was treating her like she was the spawn of satan... it was because she was. For the next two hours, Professor Hamm talked extremely animatedly about her quest to learn more about Werewolves and Vampires, capturing all the everyone's attention. Kelley felt like she was glued to the edge of her seat the entire class. 

When the class ended, it was time for lunch/break. Sonnett and Kelley ate quickly and then rushed to meet Alex in the courtyard. The Slytherin girl had a football in her hands and lit up when she saw Sonnett and Kelley rushing towards her. She dropped the ball to the ground and kicked it towards them. The two Gryffindors raced towards the football, giggling as they tried to push the other one down. Kelley got to the ball first, kicking it perfectly back at Alex, who grinned. "Nice one, O'Hara," Sonny pouted. 

"Playing a Mudblood game with a Mudblood?" An unfamiliar voice scoffed from behind Kelley and Sonny, "I thought better of you Morgan. I suppose I shouldn't have... your parents were Mudblood lovers, too." Kelley whipped her head around and was faced with an unfamiliar face, "Oh, O'Hara, too? That's a surprise... Your parents thought people like her," the girl pointed to Sonny, roughly, "were scum on the bottom of our shoes!" 

Kelley didn't know the girl's name... Kelley didn't really care to be honest. She didn't even know what a Mudblood was but Sonnett was the only person in this new place besides Alex who had treated her with unadulterated kindness. So, in Kelley's mind, if you fuck with them, you'll get fucked up. It took less than a second for Kelley to jump on the Slytherin girl, punching her hard in the face. The girl was stronger than she looked, though, and punched Kelley back just as hard, splitting her lip. Kelley tasted the blood in her mouth and it only made her angrier. She pinned the girl's hands to the ground and was about to knee her in the stomach when she was blown off the girl by a powerful spell. Kelley had grown up in the muggle world and wasn't used to the spells so she didn't account for the girl's wand. Kelley made an X with her arms to block the girl but watched as she lifted her wand and yelled, "CRUCI-"

"MISS HINKLE," it was Professor Hamm. The girl dropped her wand in surprise, turning as the Professor stormed towards them. Alex and Sonny looked too shocked to do or say anything. The professor looked PISSED as she grabbed Hinkle's arm roughly than motioned the other three girls to follow her. 

And that's how Sonny, Alex, and Kelley ended up in McGonagall's office. The stern woman was glaring down at them and Hinkle, her frown lines popping out of her face. 

"Miss Sonnett, Miss Morgan, Miss O'Hara, and Miss Hinkle. It is the second day of school," the older woman tapped her wand on her desk roughly with each word, "and you are already fighting. I should have you all expelled."

"But-"

"Nothing from you, Miss Hinkle," hard green eyes fixed on the Slytherin girl, "A month's worth of detention... all of you." Kelley let out a quiet groan, "you're all excused."

Hinkle glared at them and bolted out of the room. Sonnett, Alex and Kelley were about to leave as the door of McGonagall's office burst open again. It was a bug-eyed, crazy-haired woman that Kelley recognized from the Professor's table at the Great Hall. McGonagall looked surprised, "Sybill, what is it?"

A raspy, terrifying voice creaked out of the woman, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, _"there are two, one born from light and the other from dark, who will pair together and have the power to defeat the evil that is to raise again. A Gryffindor heir and a Slytherin heir, one born from the loins of the Dark Lord, the other from heroes who perished too soon, they must band together to defeat the army of the undead that will rise again. It is only them who can defeat the evil that is to come. The wizarding world is in peril again." _

The woman coughed roughly, her eyes rolling back to their original positions, "oh... Minerva. I had a question about what you planned to do for Halloween? I thought it would be fun to have a Divination table where younger students can see into their futures." 

McGonagall's face had fallen ash-white. Kelley, Sonnett, and Alex all looked terrified to the older woman who had just spat out a prophecy without realizing it. Professor Trelawney must have noticed their scared faces as she stated, "oh, I didn't realize I was interrupting anything. I'll be back later." She scurried from the room. There was silence over the office for a few moments until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and stated, "Please leave me, girls. A month's detention, remember." 

Alex, Sonnett, and Kelley nodded, promptly bolting from the room. Kelley looked back once before she left the room to find McGonagall, still ash-grey, worriedly talking to two portraits, one of a man with a long, snow-white, braided beard in a purple hat, and the other of a greasy, black-haired man dress in dark robes.


	4. Chapter Four

Tobin Heath had always been a fairly calm child.

Something that her mom was so extremely grateful for. Compared to the other Heath children, Tobin was a saint. However, she had a problem.

The day she turned ten, her parents took her to France. They stayed in a small cabin in the Alps. Tobin, bored, took a walk one night down one of the trails that went into the woods. She wasn't prepared to get attacked by a werewolf, she didn't even know that it was a full moon. Luckily, her older sister, Katie, had followed her into the woods. Katie was a fourth-year student at the time and managed to stun the werewolf and carry Tobin's bleeding body back to the cabin. Luckily for Tobin, her father is a healer, so he was able to administer a mixture of powdered silver and dittany to Tobin's giant bite on her shoulder before she succumbed to the infection of lycanthropy. 

However, the attack left Tobin riddled with scars--the worse being three gashes that ran parallel to each other down her face--and turned her into a werewolf. Because it was a werewolf attack, the scars were permanent, which plummeted her self esteem--which was already low being an adolescent girl. Her family was extremely supportive of her, helping her through each transition. They were able to get her Wolfsbane Potion each full moon so she had never transformed into a werewolf without her human mind. 

Tobin was terrified that she wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts with her condition. However, her Hogwarts letter still came. Tobin personally wrote to McGonagall after her letter came, explaining that she was a werewolf and a danger to the other kids, therefore, should not be admitted into Hogwarts. The Headmistress wrote back promptly, explaining that there is always a place at Hogwarts for students like Tobin. She, then, launched into a plan on how, together, her and Tobin would work around the fact that she was a werewolf. 

It made Tobin feel a little better. 

When she got to Hogwarts, she was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff. And, even though her mother was a top Auror at the Ministry--making Tobin a popular name among the rest of the children at Hogwarts--her scars and gloomy attitude scared most people away. Her sisters, Perry and Katie, were both sorted into Gryffindor so she didn't really see much of them, either. 

She tried to stay out of the way as much as possible. 

It was kind of easy when she had Mal Potter and Sam Weasley in her house. The two girls drew a lot of attention off of her. Not only that, JJ and Kenzie Weasley being in the same year as Mal and Sam made it so, due to who their parents were, they quickly rose to be the most popular first-years. It didn't help that they had a little group and spent most of their free time together. JJ and Kenzie were both extremely outgoing and liked to stir up a lot of trouble, while Sam was calmer but just as talkative. Mal was much shyer than the other three, spending more time observing than talking.

The fact that Kelley O'Hara and Alex Morgan were at school--and were friends--was another topic that kept attention off of Tobin. Due to the sheer amount of books written about the Battle of Hogwarts, all the students from magical families knew about how despicably evil the O'Hara's were. Rumors about how they may have committed mass muggle murder were rampant through the Wizarding World. All of the students from magical families, also, knew the tales of the Morgans, how they dedicated their lives to fight for the rights of muggle-borns. It was also rumored that Mr. Morgan may have been a descendant of Gryffindor. It was surprising to a lot of the school, especially Gryffindors, that Alex was sorted into Slytherin and Kelley was sorted into Gryffindor. 

Another hot topic of conversation at Hogwarts was Christen Press, the daughter of the captain of the Holyhead Harpies. She was a sweet Ravenclaw who hung out around the Potter-Weasley group most of the time. It was rumored that McGonagall was letting her try-out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a first-year. Tobin was pretty sure that it was just a rumor, though. Christen, in their shared potion class, had dismissed it quickly. 

Tobin was never one for gossip, but she almost enjoyed it at Hogwarts. She knew people could see her scars and occasionally there were a few whispers, but she was never as big a deal as Kelley, Alex, Mal, Christen, Sam, JJ, or Kenzie. 

That is until she somehow got roped into the world of Kelley O'Hara, Alex Morgan, and Emily Sonnett. 

It started out as a normal day for Tobin, she woke up and sneaked into the bathroom to change while Rose Lavelle excitedly talked to Sam about a dog. She would rather keep the nasty scars along her chest and back to herself. She looked in the mirror as she made sure her tie was straight, then ran her fingers through her messy brunette hair. That day she only had double Potions and flying in the afternoon, both with the Ravenclaws. 

She traveled to the Great Hall by herself and sat by herself. Sam, Rose, Mal and a few of the other first-years sat next to her, wishing her a good morning. Tobin nodded her head in acknowledgment but focused more on the breakfast plate in front of her. 

In Potions class, Tobin sat in Christen's group. The girl led the table step-by-step how to make the Cure for Boils potion. Tobin was a little enamored by the way Christen talked. She was so knowable and direct it was hard not to be. Tobin's potion ended up smoking purple smoke instead of pink, which she took as a win. Christen's was perfect, which no surprised no one. 

During their flying class, Tobin and Christen were the only two students who were able to fly the first time. Christen gave her a high-five, Tobin felt a flicker in her chest. 

She didn't even realize it was a full moon until Madame Pomfrey sent for her. She gave Tobin a full Wolfsbane Potion which she downed greedily before any other student could walk in. 

Later that night, as the sunset, Tobin was walking into the Forbidden Forest, sneakily. By this point in her life, Tobin wasn't really afraid of the darkness and gloom that exuded out of the forest. She happily crunched on all the leaves on the ground, traveling further and further into the woods. She probably walked thirty minutes until she found a clearing that pleased her. She was sat on a log, beginning to feel the first few hairs prickle along her back. 

She jumped up off the log when three bodies came tumbling into the clearing.

It was Kelley, Alex, and a blonde girl that Tobin recognized from some of her shared classes with the Gryffindors. The three of them looked pretty spooked out, Kelley had a rip in the sleeve of her uniform that showed a bloody gash. Alex's usually pinned up hair was messy and had twigs sticking out. The blonde had thin scratch marks covering her face. All three girls were panting heavily. Kelley was the first one to spot Tobin on the ground next to the log.

"What're you doing here?!" Kelley exclaimed, jumping back a little, not expecting to see another Hogwarts student in the Forbidden Forrest. "I should ask you that question!" Tobin shot back, anxiety prickling at her neck. She felt her hands and feet begin to expand. 

"We're lost! I thought we could take a shortcut in here to get across campus," the blonde girl shuddered, "I was wrong."

"That's the dumbest--" Tobin's statement was cut off by a groan, she arched her back as furry feet replaced her hairless one (she had taken her shoes off earlier). Her hands also began to grow fur. "You... you good?" Alex asked politely, fear present in her expression. Tobin shook her head and let out a roar as she fully transformed into a werewolf, her body busting open the clothes that Madam Pomfrey had given her earlier. Alex, Kelley, and Emily screamed, loudly. Tobin wasn't too worried, though, as they were deep enough in the Forrest that no one would probably hear them. She coward back, whining like a hurt puppy. 

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? IN SCOOBY DO THIS WAS FAKE!" Sonnett screamed, hiding behind Kelley, who had her wand raised. 

Tobin was just about to sprint out of the clearing when Alex screamed, "WAIT! I think she still understands us." Tobin nodded her head, whining again. 

"Can... Is this a condition? What's going on?" Kelley asked, quietly. Tobin shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how to respond. "Are... Are you a werewolf?" Sonnett asked her voice low, still hiding behind Kelley. 

Tobin nodded, a pleading look in her eyes. Alex nodded carefully, "Can you lead us out of the woods, by chance?" Tobin nodded, beckoning them to follow her. She had to mindful of her speed, as she didn't want them to not be able to keep up with her. About ten minutes into their walk, she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Excuse me, scruffy--" Tobin turned to glare at Sonnett harshly, "sorry, I don't know your name... can I hop on your back?" The young blonde girl's eyebrows rose hopefully. Tobin growled quietly but lowered her body so that Sonnett could climb on. 

The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence. Every so often Tobin could hear Kelley and Alex muttering to each other from behind her.

Once they reached the edge of the forest, she let Sonnett climb off her back. She was just about to scamper off into the woods again when Kelley stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey... don't uh... worry about us telling anyone, okay? We got your back. Right guys?" Alex and Sonnett nodded their head vigorously. Tobin slowly nodded before sprinting back off into the woods. 

The next morning, at breakfast, Tobin was sitting by herself at the end of the Hufflepuff table, her head down, fork moving her eggs around her plate, when she felt someone sit down right next to her. Slightly, surprised, Tobin looked up and was met with Alex's piercing blue eyes. She looked across from where she was sitting to find Sonnett and Kelley waving obnoxiously at her.

"Though you might want some company, scruffy." Sonnett's eyes gleamed with mischievousness.

"My name's Tobin." 

"Nice to meet you, Tobin," Kelley smiled wide, sticking her hand out. Tobin hesitantly shook it.

Looking at their smiling faces made the pressure on her chest lift slightly. 

Only slightly, but for the first time in while Tobin didn't feel so alone.


End file.
